


Bend Over Baby

by loner1001



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blüdhaven, Bottom Dick Grayson, BoyxBoy, Consensual Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gay, Gay Sex, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Riding, Shy Dick Grayson, Smut, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loner1001/pseuds/loner1001
Summary: Jason and Dick both know that Dick loves to ride Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Bend Over Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut. I tried my best! Hope you enjoy!!!!

“Nghhhh-harder jason!” Dick screamed through his moans as Jason pounded into him, Jason with just his cock out from his pants, and Dick with his pants just pulled under the bottom of his ass. Jason had Dick bent over Dicks couch in his bludhaven apartment, with Dicks hands pinned behind him againsted his back.

Dick’s moans grew louder in volume as Jason fucked in and out of his hole, intentionally missing his prostate. “ _ Pleaseee  _ Jason fuck me  _ hard _ .” Jason rolled his eyes (knowing that he could never denyl Dick) and let go of Dicks hands and roughly grabbed onto Dicks hips and started fucking Dick as hard as he could.

As Jason fucked Dick, he started to aim for his prostate. He found it after a few thrusts, and when he hit it dead on, Dick started moaning so loud that Jason was sure that Dick’s neighbors could hear him. Jason leaned forward and put his chin on Dick shoulder as he fucked into him. 

He turned his head so that his mouth was by Dicks ear. Jason made one rough thrust into Dick, before whispering in his ear, “You like that dont cha, baby. Me fucking in and out of your tight hole and you not being able to do  _ anything  _ about it.”

A dark red blush consumed Dicks face and chest as he blushed from Jason's words. And it was not because he disliked them. Jason grinned, noticing how Dick reacted to what he said. His grin widened even more as he thought about what he'd say next. He quickly turned Dick so that their groins were touching each other and their faces were just inches apart.

Jason licked his lips and started whispering again. “Come on Dickie, if you wanna cum you’re gonna have to  _ beg _ for it, and you're gonna have to  _ beg really good _ .” Jason growled some words throughout his sentence as he squeezed Dicks hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Dick’s blush darkened even more as he moaned, eager to beg his boyfriend. He licked his plump bruised lips (caused by their intense make-out session on their way to Dick’s apartment) and stuck his bottom lip out and looked at Jason from under his eyelashes.

“Please fuck me, I want your cock deep in my ass as you fuck me as hard as you can. I  _ -mnmm-  _ I want you to c-cum in me.” Dicks breath hitched as he whispered the last part of his request. Jason’s eyes darkened, going almost completely black. Jason smirked as he looked Dick up and down, “Oh baby I promise that all of that will be happening but I’m going to change one thing. You’re gonna ride me on the couch.”

Dick shivered knowing that it was a demand, not a request. Jason backed away from Dick and walked to the front of Dick’s couch and took his pants and boxers off, he then took off his shirt and sat down with his legs spread. 

Jasons dick slapped up againsted his abs as he turned himself to look at Dick. “Come over here and stand in front of me baby.” He waved Dick over. Dick looked down at his feet as he slowly walked towards Jason, feigning shyness. 

Once he got in front of Jason, he moved to get into his lap, but Jason stopped him with a firm hand. Jason smiled up at him as he tugged at the bottom of Dicks shirt, “You have to get naked for what we’re doing here.”

Dick rolled his eyes as he quickly stripped. Once he had the last piece of clothing off, he straddled Jason’s lap and grinded their dicks together. Dick rolled his hips again, only this time in a circular motion. He leaned close to Jason's face, lips centimeters apart and opened his mouth. 

“Hold my hips as I ride you, and move me up and down when I say to.” Jason nodded his head in agreement. Dick then grabbed their lube that had been tossed onto the couch earlier, and spread some on Jason’s cock. He set the lube down and put the extra lube from on his hand, onto his hole. 

Dick positioned his hole right over Jason’s cock and sank down onto it. Both Jason and Dick moaned as Jason’s dick bottomed out. Dick took a couple minutes to breathe and get used to having Jason's dick in him, once he was ready he nodded at Jason signaling for Jason to grab his hips and move him. Jason grabbed onto Dicks hips and lifted him up and started fucking into Dick rough and deep. Dick moved his body right along with whatever Jason made him do. 

Dick rode Jason for ten minutes before Jason took one hand off of one of Dicks sides and started to play with Dicks nipples. Dick forced himself onto Jason's dick five more times, on the fifth one Jason pinched and twisted one of Dicks nipples and Dick half moaned half yelled.

“NGHHHH JASON I'M GONNA CUM!” Jason twisted Dicks nipple hard and Dick came with a scream, cum getting onto his own chest and Jason’s. Jason came deep inside Dick as Dicks walls clenched his cock tightly as Dick came.

Dick put his head on Jason’s chest as he calmed down from his orgasmic high. After a few minutes of breathing, Dick picked his head up and pecked Jason’s lips and jumped up and out of Jason's lap. 

“Come shower with me.” Dick winked and ran away as Jason jumped up and chased him to the bathroom, their laughter flowing throughout Dicks apartment.


End file.
